O Dia sempre Amanhece
by biancafernandes
Summary: Edward se foi . Vitória aparece querendo sua vingança , mas alguém volta e salva a vida de Isabela e há muda pra todo o sempre.


Isabella...

Mais uma noite sem dormi, mais suas palavras sempre em minhas lembranças, os tremores as dores no corpo, as mãos trementes e principalmente as alucinações são o que me acompanham nesses seis meses que os Cullen se foram.

No início eu tentei ser forte pro meu pai, mais logo percebi que sou uma péssima atriz sem contar que acordava todas as noites gritando pelos pesadelos que passaram ser meus companheiros desde sua partida, também no inicio Charlie me acordava com seu semblante extremamente preocupado e me abraçava eu dizia que foi apenas um pesadelo afinal o que mais eu poderia dizer e com o tempo ele parou de vim e me tornei alto consciente e antes de acordar gritando passei a acordar chorando em silêncio.

Quando me levantava e me esforçava a sair da cama não sem antes cheirar meu travesseiro que mesmo fraco contra seu cheiro e com isso os tremores e a dor de cabeça iam embora pelo menos momentaneamente, colocava o melhor sorriso que conseguia e descia restando pra que não parecesse uma careta ao chegar à cozinha me deparava com meu pai que me cumprimentava e eu retribuía e começava a agir no automático.

Até o dia que meu pai não agüentou mais me chamou assim que desci rumo à cozinha pra começar mais um dia de minha patética vida, me mandando sentar que queria falar, eu sentei e esperei mais nada me preparou pro que estava por vir, minha mãe saiu nesse exato momento da cozinha segurando duas xícaras uma entregando a meu pai e outra pra si mesma mas não antes de me abraçar desajeitadamente por conta da xícara que segurava e com a mão livre olhou em meus olhos com seus olhos azuis vitreos pelas lágrimas não derramadas e me deu um sorriso preocupado e um beijo na testa se afastou delicadamente e foi se sentar na outra poltrona , me senti como se estivesse em um tribunal aquele frio na barriga não me abandonava , sentia minhas mãos suadas e geladas, meu coração perecia que a qualquer momento sairia pela minha boca devido ao meu nervoso mesmo sem saber o que de errado eu havia feito, segurei minhas mãos juntas em meu colo com um aperto forte para para meus tremores abaixei minha cabeça e esperei mais o que veio a seguir me pegou de surpresa, começaram a falar não ouvi uma palavra da qual foi dita devido ao nervo que sentia mais registrei suas palavras finais "você não esta bem, nesses últimos quatro meses você não come direito, não dorme, chora pelos cantos, treme, esta, mas desastrada e ansiosa do que nunca, não tem amigos faz tudo o que acha que tem que fazer mais seus olhos está morto Isabela e por isso chamei sua mãe aqui pra que ela te leve com ele, eu sei que ele foi seu primeiro namorado, mais. você esta agindo como se fosse o único e ultimo, eu sei que dói a perda de quem se ama, mais isso já esta de mais minha filha", um suspiro profundo da parte dele e minha mãe derramava algumas lágrimas acredito por não saber que as coisas estavam assim, eu abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a pensar a mil por hora e nem mesmo a minha dor na cabeça estava me importando senti minhas mãos tremerem incontrolavelmente as apertei mais tentando me controlar e lágrima começarem a cair.

Sem me importar com nada cai sob meus joelhos na frente de meu pai e olhando em seus olhos eu supliquei ouvindo o choro doloroso de minha mãe mais naquele momento não podia sair a única coisa que me restava eram as lembranças é tudo que tenho até seu cheiro está ser perdendo eu não podia ir , choraminguei com este pensamento.

–O senhor não me quer mais aqui? Sei que tenho sido um fardo, sei que tenho te dado trabalho mais, por favor, me de uma ultima chance não me mande embora eu vá me esforçar eu prometo se eu não melhorar eu mesmo vou pra casa da mamãe. – eu implorei chorando e tremendo descontroladamente sem nunca tirar meus olhos dos dele, mais ainda podia ouvir o choro dolorido ao fundo de minha mãe mais eu não estava me importando só sabia que não podia sair agora, ele podia volta eu não podia ir, não podia... ele... ele pode voltar , preciso de seu cheiro sai de meus pensamentos com a voz de meu pai me trazendo pra realidade.

–Claro que te quero aqui minha filha, mais a quero aqui saudável e feliz e é claro que não é assim que sente. Tudo bem eu vou lhe dar mais uma chance mais eu estou te observando Bell's. – ele assegurou firme em minhas mãos e sempre me olhando nos olhos, ele me ergueu do chão me sentando ao seu lado no sofá e me abraçou e minha mãe se juntou a nós.

– Eu ti amo minha filha nunca se esqueça disso. –Ele me disse.

–Eu também minha filha apesar de que eu gostaria que você viesse comigo vou respeitar seu desejo mais que esteja bem claro que se não houver melhora eu não vou pedir sua opinião irei levá-la comigo querida e mais uma coisa quero que me ligue ao menos duas vezes ao dia entendeu. – eu concordei com um acento e ela me beijou ficou mais algumas horas e se foi, meu pai passou o dia comigo e foi bom.

–Jacob tem perguntado por você Bell's. – E com essa afirmação começa uma nova etapa de minha vida.


End file.
